


"Studying"

by octoberfeeling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, I don't know anything about Anthropology I had to do some googling, M/M, Michael is studying Anthropology, boyf riends are cute, studying is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: Jeremy has been helping Michael study for his exam for hours, and now he’s trying out some new methods of non-verbal communication.





	"Studying"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I wrote this like 8000 years ago and found it while I was cleaning out my google docs, and I still like it so heere it is! I haven't written about the boyfs in sooooo long and I forgot how freakin cute and nerdy they are. Anyway here's this! Enjoy!

“Okay, wha ahdafo ipes uv kapiduh?” Jeremy yawns. He and Michael are on the bed, Jeremy leaning against the wall with Michael’s head in his lap, both wrapped in blankets. Jeremy is surrounded by flashcards on all sides. They’ve already gone over every single one of these at least twice, but Michael insisted on reviewing “one more time.” At this point, every time he gets one right, Jeremy just tosses the card in the air and lets it land wherever gravity feels like taking it. Gravity has led them back toward his own face more times than he’d like to admit.

“Sorry, was that even english?” Michael teases.

“What are the four types of capital?”

“Ah, gotcha. Economic, so that sweet sweet cash which we do not have, social aka connections and relationships, cultural - forms of knowledge and skills, and uhhh…. symbolic! Honor, prestige, etcetera.”

“Yup, once again you have proven yourself to be a GENIUS who doesn’t NEED TO STUDY ANYMORE FOR THIS EXAM.”

“Oh c’mon, Jer. It’s not even 9:00, you can’t actually be that tired. And this is important! I’ve finally declared as an Anthropology major which means this class actually matters.”

“Okay, okay… define con… consanguinuity?” Michael starts to giggle at the mispronunciation but is almost immediately hit in the face by a pillow-wielding Jeremy. He sits up and Dracula-flips his blanket in front of his face to defend himself from any further attacks.

“AHHH I’m sorry for laughing okay please don’t hate me!!” Jeremy pulls his best pout, but has a hard time abstaining from laughing. “Pweeeeeeeeeeease Jewwemyyyy…” Unable to stifle it, Jeremy lets out a snort and immediately smacks his hand over his mouth. Michael lowers the corner of his blanket shield to check in on whether he’s forgiven. He is. Jeremy drops the moody façade and the blanket from his shoulders, and inches closer to Michael, realizing he’s found the perfect opportunity to convince him that they’ve studied enough. There hadn’t been much space between them to begin with, but Jeremy can hardly stand how sweet Michael looks wrapped up in that blanket and all he wants to do is grab it by the edges and pull him closer. He can tell by the way Michael’s staring at him through his eyelashes, a smirk creeping across his lips, that the distraction is welcome.

But then Michael exhales a weighted sigh, and Jeremy completely fails to hide his disappointment, knowing exactly the series of thoughts that had just gone through his boyfriend’s stress-ridden mind.

“Oh, come ooooon Michael. You’re gonna be fine tomorrow, let’s just quit now and chill out for the night. Get high and do nothing? Studying more now won’t make that much of a difference anyway!” Michael’s tempted, it’s not hard to tell, but he isn’t convinced yet. Jeremy will just have to be more persuasive. He drops the whiny tone, glances at a flashcard they had already gone over 5 times sitting near his knee, leans in until his lips are resting against Michael’s earlobe, and whispers, “Define paralanguage.” 

“It’s uhh…” Jeremy parts his lips and just barely bites down on Michael’s ear, placing a hand on his thigh and eliciting a delicious, strained whine before Michael continues his attempt at a response. “It’s the unspoken part of um… communication like-- shit, Jer.” Jeremy quickly lowers his face to the base of Michael’s neck, lightly brushing his lips against the soft skin there but refusing to make his mark until he knows he’s won. Michael moans again slightly and Jeremy immediately pulls away. They’re definitely done studying. He wants to bask in his triumph for a second.

“Well, keep going,” he purrs. “I need to know the definition of paralanguage, and you need to study, isn’t that right?”

“Jesus, Jer. Unspoken communication, uh-” This is working wonders. Jeremy lurches forward and goes back to work on Michael’s neck, taking hold of the skin with his teeth and darkening the bruise with every word Michael stammers out. “Voice effects f-facial expression ummm gestures and eye-contact -- fuck! Jeremy that feels so amazing. You’re right, I’ll be fine tomorrow let’s just--”

“Nope, you still have to study,” Jeremy mocks. “Here’s a critical thinking question: Tell me, Mell,” he takes the hem of Michael’s shirt in his grasp and painstakingly inches it upward. “What is the paralanguage I’m displaying right now telling you?”

“Well you certainly don’t give a flying fuck about my exam… but suddenly, neither do I...” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading my cheesy writing. Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! Thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
